<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I wrote this to put myself to sleep and now im posting it by TheOptionalArgonaut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428195">I wrote this to put myself to sleep and now im posting it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOptionalArgonaut/pseuds/TheOptionalArgonaut'>TheOptionalArgonaut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Robin (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:27:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOptionalArgonaut/pseuds/TheOptionalArgonaut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title says...i have trouble sleeping</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I wrote this to put myself to sleep and now im posting it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sky was red in Gotham, the thick black clouds having parted for once, leaving the crimson atmosphere visible to all in the city. Most gothamites were used to their nightmarish landscape. They were used to the thick and pungent air; when outside, it came from the cars and factories, when inside, it came from the led and mold that lived within their walls. The pavements crunched beneath pedestrians feet with smatterings of broken glass coating the ground, and every light in the city (what little there was) felt judgemental and intrusive. Some called it hell. Some called it home.</p><p>But one boy struggled between these two ideas: he was both an immigrant and a descendant of the Gotham elite. He was both an oddity which stuck out, and easy to miss, blending in with the stone and iron. This boy currently sat on a ledge that went around the four walls of a mosque, situated far enough from the slums to be respectable but close enough to not be safe. The boy didn't necessarily believe in a god, didn't necessarily like the idea of one. But he appreciated those who did. And he appreciated the things they built. Hench, his current perch.</p><p>The limestone he sat on was both elegant and strong, if somewhat worn. The coloured gems in the ceiling twinkled like the stars that the boy missed dearly from his home. There were never any stars in Gotham.not outside. Not in the wretched blood red sky. But inside this one sanctuary, there were thousands of stars, sparkling, reflecting the faint candle light below it. The calligraphy that lined the walls was clearly done with reverence and passion, and to the boy, it was the most beautiful thing in the city.</p><p>The boy who sat in the rafters wore a hood and cloak of dark colour, purposefully making himself a shadow. But if you were to see under the cloak you'd see a red tunic and green gauntlets, with gold belt and accents. This boy protected the city. Not his city. Not yet. Robin couldn't find it in himself to call Gotham his. But one day he will. But for now, he is robin, the boy, the wonder, the myth, the-</p><p>Robin fished out his beeping phone from his belt in a panic, as the shrill tones would surely wake up anyone near. He held the fluorescent light to his face and saw a notification for a text from his brother, drake:</p><p>"Where r u??? Theres a big robbery down at 11th and 5th!!!!! GET HERE NOW!!!11!!!"</p><p>...nevermind, he was robin the boy dunce who abandoned his duties to go mope like the phantom of the opera, and he was currently booking it out of the mosque and across the city.<br/>
-------------</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>